Siddyn, the Earth Protege
Description Name: Siddyn Title: The Earth Protege, Moon Night, Brightest Night. Power: Earth Geokinesis Movement: Acrobatic Skills: Hand to hand combat, Skill in many other weaponry and technology Age: 22 Clan: FoxHound Elite (Selfie is on the way) Background Siddyn was born in Earth in 1992. He graduated from top university and he is an accomplished Engineer. He was 21 when he received the exobyte that was wide spread at the crisis of Brainiac. He didn't want the responsibility and tried to blend in with the common civilians, but when Brainiac kidnapped him and he was rescued by the Justice League like many other victims before him, he knew he can't escape his destiny. Batman took him under his wing. He trained Siddyn in skills of combat and weaponry, the uses of grappling hooks, and many other skills that will allow aid him in fighting Brainiac and any that oppose justice. Overtime, Siddyn becomes a very skilled fighter, but that was not enough. He was not strong enough to fight his foes. Brainiac is proven to be too strong. Siddyn knew he has to get stronger. It was time to use the exobyte. In the beginning of his career, he was not able to control his Geokinesis. Batman could not help him in unlocking his power, so he has to turn to someone else. For the longest time, he search for a mentor, but he could not find any able teacher. One day, he heard of a famous DPS Earth user that went by the name of Orbit. Orbit was considered the best, but unfortunately he mysteriously disappeared. Siddyn searches for documents, anything that Orbit has left behind that can help him further his power. After a long study and research, Siddyn was able to pieces what Orbit had done. He religiously study from Orbit and soon, he becomes a very powerful Earth user. With the skills that Batman has bestowed upon him and this new power that was stored in him, Siddyn was invited to Foxhound guild and he quickly rose to the highest rank due to his prowess and intelligence. He endlessly fight Brainiac and any form of injustice. Personality Siddyn is a very kind individual. He is willing to help anyone at any time. He always goes beyond what is needed. When asked for direction, Instead of giving it. He takes the person to the location, ensuring that person will reach the destination safely. It is these kind of small deeds that make Siddyn different from other Heroes. This small act of kindness that he truly believes is as important as the bigger picture. Despite this, Siddyn is quick to anger. He will unleash uncontrollable wrath when he sees injustice. Often, this is his downfall. Acting rashly, endangering the safety of his companions or his own. He will goes in head first, but he is easily calmed. A small reminder by a companion is enough to hold him back and return him to his usual self. Power Full control of the earth or any mineral that is similar to Earth's components. Sometimes called Geokinesis. He can bend the earth any way he wishes. He can change the face of the Earth if he so wishes, but doing so will cause the death of many innocents. He stored many earth minerals in a different dimension that he can call upon it in case he has to fight in a location where there is no earth minerals to be found. When he finishes, he would return the minerals to the dimension. This is a skill he had learnt from Orbit. Limitations Before using the mineral type, Siddyn must form a bond with the mineral he wishes to uses. This can be done by touching the mineral with any part of his body. As of now, Siddyn can only control one mineral type at a time. If he forms a bond with another mineral, the former will be replaced by the latter. Using Geokinesis can be tiring. The uses of Raw strength is needed in controlling the earth. Long fight will tire Siddyn out, disabling him from using his power until he is no longer exhausted. As of now, Siddyn requires full focus when controlling his power, any slight lose of focus will cause him to lose control of his power completely until he regain his focus. Weakness Women ~still in work~